Soft:Linkin Park
Linkin Park, gegründet 1996, sind eine Band des 2. Crossovers aus Los Angeles, Kalifornien, USA. Neben Nu Metal und Alternative Metal machten sie zwischenzeitlich auch Pop und Alternative Rock, weswegen sie eine große Fangemeinde außerhalb des Metals haben und von vielen Metallern gehasst werden. Sound anhören *Rebellion (Lyric-Video, 3:44) - vom neuen Album The Hunting Party, mit Daron Malakian (System of a Down) *Numb (Video, 3:06) *In the End (Video, 3:37) *Hit the Floor (Video, 2:44) *Given Up (Video, 3:11) *Victimized (Lyric-Video, 1:51) *By Myself (Lyric-Video, 3:09) Bandname Linkin Park hatten mehrere bandnamen: Zuerst hießen sie Xero, benannten sich aber in Hybrid Theory um, nachdem Chester Bennington zur Band gestoßen war. Da es aber bereits eine Band mit diesem Namen gab, tauften sie sich abermals um, in LInkin Park. Linkin Park ist eine lautmalerische Schreibweise von Lincoln Park, einem Park in Santa Monica, Kalifornien, der heute anders heißt. Die Band wollte sich eine .com-Domain sichern und nannten sich deshalb so - der Umstand, dass der Park in Kalifornien tatsächlich so ausgesprochen wurde, erleichterte die Entscheidung für den Bandnamen. Geschichte 'Bandgründung und ''Hybrid Theory Nach einem Konzertbesuch bei Anthrax mit Public Enemy im Vorprogramm entschieden sich die Highschool-Freunde Brad Delson und Mike Shinoda dazu, eine Band namens Xero zu gründen. Sie zogen Rob Bourdon als Drummer und Joseph Hahn am DJ-Pult hinzu. Letzterer studierte mit Shinoda Kunst. David Farrell wurde Bassist, stieg aber 1998 wieder aus, um sich auf seine Band Tasty Snax zu Konzentrieren. Er war ebenso wie Sänger Mark Wakefield auf der ersten Demo der Band zu hören. Nach der Aufnahme letzter stieg Wakefield aus. Die Suche nach einem neuen Sänger gestaltete sich dann als schwierig. Jeff Blue, A+R von Zomba Music Entertainment, kannte einen Möglichen Ersatz aus früheren Projekten: Chester Bennington. Er rief ihn am 20. März 1999 an und spielte ihm Demos von Xero zu. Bennington schloss sich daraufhin drei Tage in ein Studio ein und nahm die Demos mit seiner Stimme auf. Bei einem späteren Vorsingen bei Linkin Park wurde er dan fetser Sänger der Band, auch wenn die anderen Musiker ihm anfangs misstrauten. Tom Bryant, http://www.tom-bryant.com/linkin-park-kerrang--tom-bryant.html, Datum der letzten Abfrage: 09.02.2015. Als er hinzu kam, benannte sich die Band in Hybrid Theory um. Als es dann rechtliche Streitigkeiten mit einer anderen Band namens Hybrid Theory gab, benannte sich die Band in Linkin Park um. Nach langen Streitigkeiten mit dem Label und Problemen mit ihrem Produzenten konnten Linkin Park 2000 ihr erstes Album Hybrid Theory veröffentlichen. Es verkaufte sich in der ersten Woche 47.000 Mal, was völlig über den Erwartungen der Band lag. Tom Bryant, http://www.tom-bryant.com/linkin-park-kerrang--tom-bryant.html, Datum der letzten Abfrage: 09.02.2015. Internationale Chartplatzierungen verhalfen Linkin Park zu schnellem Erfolg zu und zu Headliner-Touren. Allerdings wurde die Band von Sänger Chester Bennington selbst gestoppt - er erkrankte an Reflux und musste operiert werden, bevor er wieder auftreten konnte. Reanimation, Meteora und Collision Course Reanimation ist ein 2002 von Linkin Park veröffentlichtes Remix-Album. Verschiedene Rapper, DJs und Produzenten remixten Linkin Parks Songs von Hybrid Theory zu anders klingenden Hip Hop-Songs. Nach dem mäßigen Erfolg von Reanimation kam 2003 das sehnlichst erwartete zweite Album Meteora. In Klang und Struktur ähnelte es Hybrid Theory stark, weswegen die Band von der Presse wegen Geldmache und Kopie eigener Musik verrissen wurde. Linkin Park ließen sich nicht beirren und gingen mit Metallica auf Tour, woraufhin eine Live-DC/DVD namens Live in Texas erschien. Dann wurde es ruhig um Linkin Park, denn die einzelnen Mitglieder konzentrierten sich mehr auf Nebenprojekte. 2004 kam Collision Course, Linkin Parks bisher einziges Mashup-Album heraus. Es wurde im Rahmen von MTV Ultimative Mash-Ups veröffentlicht und enthält Mashup-Songs von Meteora, Hybrid Theory und Jay-Zs The Black Album. Die Singleauskoppelung Numb/Encore wurde mit einem Grammy ausgezeichnet. Minutes to Midnight und A Thousand Suns Minutes to Midnight erschien 2007, zwei Jahre nachdem Mike Shinoda angekündigkt hatte, dass er Co-Produzent des Albums sein würde - als Hauptproduzent stellte er Rick Rubin vor. Das Studioalbum war komplett anders als seine Vorgänger, ruhiger und mehr dem Alternative Rock zugeneigt. Nu Metal Elemente waren deutlich weniger vorhanden. Bei Fans rief das große Kritik hervor, während Musikkritiker das Album als Stilveränderung bei Linkin Park lobten. Erstmals kritisierten Linkin Park auch offen die Politik Amerikas, mit den Songs Hands Held High, Little Things Give You Away und No More Sorrow. 2009 brachten Linkin Park zwei Platten auf den Markt - die erste war Songs from the Underground, eine EP bestehend aus Songs der Underground-Demos. Die zweite war das Konzept-Studioalbum A Thousand Suns, das wohl progressivste und pop-lastigste Album der Band. Außerdem veröffentlichte die Band in diesem Jahr einen Song für Transformers - Die Rache. 2010 kam eine Song namens Not Alone für das Compilation-Album ''Download to Donate ''heraus. Die Einnahmen dieses Albums kamen Opfer der Erdbeben-Katastrophe in Haiti zugute. Living Things, Recharged und The Hunting Party 2011 und 2012 arbeiteten Linkin Park an einem neuen Album, welches dann am 16. April 2012 erschien - Living Things. Es bewegte sich wieder von A Thousand Suns weg, in die Stilrichtung von Minutes to Midnight, wenn auch immer noch stark elektronisch klingend. Einen letzten Schritt in Richtung elektronische Musik machte die Band noch ein weiteres Mal 2013 mit Recharged, ihrem zweiten Remix Album. Laut Shinoda wollte die Band eigentlich kein solches mehr machen, entschied sich dann aber doch dazu. Das Album bewegte sich in den Genres House, Dubstep, Elektro und Hip Hop. 2013 entstanden erste von Mike Shinoda angefertigte Demos, die sich in die Dance- und Indie-Richtung bewegten. Produzent Rick Rubin zeigte sich wie der Rest der Band recht angetan, abgesehen von Chester Bennington, der eine härtete und aggressivere Musikreichtung vorgeschlagen hatte. Shinoda hingegen war mit seiner Arbeit nicht zufrieden und verwarf alle Ideen, mit der Begründung, die Musik heutzutage sei zu herbivorisch und jemand müsse wieder Musik machen, die carnivorisch sei. Daraufhin schrieb er an Metal-Songs, über die selbst Bennington überrascht war, als er von seiner Tour mit den Stone Temple Pilots zurückkehrte. Am 13. Juni 2014 erschien schließlich The Hunting Party, Linkin Parks erstes wirkliches Metal-Album seit zehn Jahren. Es ist im Alternative Metal anzusiedeln und nimmt Elemente von Thrash, Hip Hop und Punkrock auf. Besonders hart war die Arbeit am Album für Drummer Rob Bourdon, der seine Drumming-Künste um ein Vielfaches verbesserte, dafür aber nach einer Woche extremen Übens eine Rückenverletzung hinnehmen musste. Auf dem Album sind erstmals Gastmusiker zu hören: Page Hamilton (Helmet-Sänger), Daron Malakian (Gitarre - System of a Down), Tom Morello (Gitarre bei Rage Against the Machine) und Rakim (ein Rapper, der bei Eric B. & Rakim aus den Achtzigern rappte). Musik '''Stil Songs von Linkin Park sind meist in einem ähnlichen Schema aufgebaut: Intro - Verse 1 - Pre-Chorus - Chorus - Verse 2 - Pre-Chorus - Chorus - Bridge - Chorus x2. Ein Outro haben die Songs selten, die Bridges sind meist mit Screaming gefüllt. Geschrieben wird die Musik zum großen Teil von Mike Shinoda und Brad Delson. Linkin Parks Musik bewegt sich in einem breiten Spektrum zwischen Nu Metal, Alternative Metal, Alternative Rock, Pop und Electro. Ihre ersten Alben - Hybrid Theory, Reanimation und Meteora - bewegten sich auf der Nu Metal-Schiene, mit lauten Gitarren und vielen Hip Hop-Elementen in den Strophen. Eingängige Gesangsmelodien, Screaming in den Bridges und Refrains und Rap in verschiedenen Geschwindigkeiten und Rhythmen prägen das Klangbild. Die Tracks sind nie länger als vier Minuten und unterscheiden sich alle in den in ihnen aneinandergereihten und gemischten Elementen, die die Alben klanglich vielfältig machen. Auf Minutes to Midnight fand man nur noch wenge Songs, die dem Nu Metal entsprachen. Die Sings wurden sanfter und neigten sich zum Alternative Rock. Die Melodien wurden eingängiger, der Rap verschwand mehr und mehr. Auch das Screaming verschwand. Eine radikale Änderung fand auf A Thousand Suns statt, denn das Album war sehr pop-electro-orientiert, allerdings wieder aggressiver mit Rap und Screaming. Gitarren fand man kaum. Später, auf Living Things, ging Linkin Park wieder in eine Pop-Rock-Richtung mit Rap und Screaming. Auch Nu Metal-Tracks waren auf dem Album wieder zu hören - Lies Greed Misery und Victimized. Auf The Hunting Party wandten sich Linkin Park wieder dem Metal zu, mit eingängigen Melodien in einem schnellen, harten Klangbild. Wenig Rap wird mit Screaming gepaart. Vor allem die Spielgeschwindigkeit war ungewöhnlich für die Band - sie kombinierten auf diesem Album Elemente von Nu Metal, Thrash und Punk. 'Lyrischer Inhalt' Die Lyrics werden größtenteils von Chester Bennington und Mike Shinoda geschrieben. Sie handeln zumeist von persönlichen Themen, vor allem auf den ersten beiden Studioalben verarbeitet Chester Bennington seine negativen Jugenderfahrungen. Die Songs handeln oft von Verlust (Valentine's Day), ''Vertrauensverlust (''And One), Unsicherheit (By Myself), dem Fehlen von persönlicher Identifizierung (Somewhere I Belong) und dem Gefühl, im Stich gelassen zu werden (Faint). Auch sehr intime Themen wie Mobbing und sexueller Missbrauch werden in den Songs von Linkin Park behandelt. Hinzu kommen auch politische Themen, die sich vor allem gegen die amerikanische Regierung richten (No More Sorrow, Little Things Give You Away). Nicht selten sind auch Songs gegen Krieg und durch Menschen verursachtes Elend. Diskografie 'Studioalben' Linkin park hybrid theory.jpg|Hybrid Theory (2000) Meteora Linkin Park.jpg|Meteora (2003) Minutes to Midnight Linkin Park.jpg|Minutes to Midnight (2007) A Thousand Suns Cover2.jpg|A Thousand Suns (2010) Linkin Park - Living Things.jpg|Living Things (2012) Linkin Park, The Hunting Party, album art final.jpg|The Hunting Party (2014) '1. Album - ''Hybrid Theory Hybrid Theory ist das Debütalbum von Linkin Park und wurde am 24. Oktober 2000 in den USA und im Februar 2001 in Europa bei Warner Music veröffentlicht. Die Produktion übernahm Don Gilmore. Dave Farrell wirkte beim Songwriting mit, spielte auf diesem Album aber noch nicht Bass - das übernahmen Gastmusiker und Gitarrist Brad Delson. Das Album bewegt sich im Genre Nu Metal und lässt verschiedene Melodien anklingen, die Gefühle von Trauer und Zorn aufkommen lassen sollen. *Nu Metal - 12 Tracks, 37:52min '''2. Album - ''Meteora Linkin Parks zweites Album, ''Meteora, wurde am 25. März 2003 bei Warner Music veröffentlicht. Es wurde wieder von Don Gilmore produziert. Erstmals auf einem Album von Linkin Park zu hören war Dave Farrell, der sich der Band als Bassist anschloss. Stilistisch glich es seinem Vorgänger, war aber aggressiver und hatte kürzere Tracks. Der Name Meteora kommt von den Meteora-Klöstern bei Kalambaka in Griechenland. "Meteora" bedeutet so viel wie "in die Höhe heben". *Nu Metal - 13 Tracks, 36:32min '3. Album - ''Minutes to Midnight Minutes to Midnight ist Linkin Parks drittes Studioalbum, das am 11. Mai 2007 bei Warner Music erschien. Ein neuer Produzent arbeitete am Album mit, Rick Rubin, der schon an mehreren Hip-Hop- und Metal-Alben mitgewirkt hat. Laut Linkin Park wollte man mit dem Album einen Neuanfang wagen - das Album wandte sich fast komplett vom Metal ab und ging in Richtung Alternative Rock. Viele sanfte Songs mit klarem Gesang prägen das Album. Aggresiv, hart und Nu-Metal-lastig sind nur Given Up, Bleed It Out und No More Sorrow. *Alternative Rock, Nu Metal - 12 Tracks, 43:30min '''4. Album - ''A Thousand Suns Als viertes Album veröffentlichten Linkin Park ''A Thousand Suns, ihr erstes Konzeptalbum. Es erschien am 10. September 2010 bei Warner Music. Produzent war wie beim Vorgänger Rick Rubin. Es bewegete sich in einem bereich zwischen Electro, Pop, Synth Rock und Alternative Rock. Das Album erhielt überwiegend negative Kritiken - denn es wich zu stark von LInkin Parks eigentlichem Stil ab und war zwar innovativ, aber gefühlt aufgezwängt. In dem Album sind alle Songübergange fließend, das Album enthält mehrere Instrumentals und Reden von berühmten Persönlichkeiten (Robert Oppenheimer, Martin Luther King, Mario Savio). *Synth Rock, Alternative Rock - 15 Tracks, 47:56min '5. Album - ''Living Things Living Things ist das fünfte Album von Linkin Park. Am 20. Juni 2012 wurde es veröffentlicht, bei Warner Records. Wieder produzierte Rick Rubin das Album - doch auch Mike Shinoda nahm an der Produktion teil. Das Album bewegte sich wieder zurück zu etwas härteren Gefilden - es kombinierte die Stile von A Thousand Suns und Minutes to Midnight mit härteren Gesängen und Gitarrenklängen. Bei Tracks wie Victimized und Lies Greed Misery ließen die Nu- und Alternative-Klänge wieder durchklingen. *Alternative Rock, Alternative Metal - 12 Tracks, 36:58min '''6. Album - ''The Hunting Party Linkin Parks sechstes Studioalbum ist ''The Hunting Party. Es erschien am 13. Juni 2014 bei Warner Records. Nachdem wieder Rick Rubin produzieren sollte, entschied sich die Band aufgrund des Stilwechsels gegen ihn - Mike Shinoda und Brad Delson produzierten das Album selbst. Mehrere Gastmusiker waren auf dem Album zu hören: Rakim, Daron Malakian, Tom Morello und Page Hamilton. Das Album ist im Alternative Metal angesiedelt und verwendet Elemente von Thrash und Punkrock. *Alternative Metal - 12 Tracks, 45:12min. Besetzung 'Aktuelle Besetzung' *'Chester Bennington (*20. März 1976) '- Gesang (seit 1999) - Chester Bennington wuchs in Phoenix, Arizona auf. Nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern blieb er bei seinem Vater, der sich unzureichend um ihn kümmerte. Bennington fühlte sich von seinen Eltern und seinen drei Geschwistern im Stich gelassen. Er wurde zudem jahrelang von einem Freund sexuell missbraucht und vertraute sich erst sehr spät jemandem an - Er erzählte es Mike Shinoda, nachdem der Benningtons Texte für Linkin Park gelesen hatte. Er lernte ihn kennen, nachdem ihn Jeff Blue von Warner Music hatte Demos einsingen lassen. Bennington hatte seine Gefühle schon zuvor in Bildern und Texten verarbeitet. Letztere hatte er schon veröffentlicht, in zwei Alben mit der Grunge-Band Grey Daze. In der Zeit mit Grey Daze war er stark drogenabhängig und konsumierte auch jahrelang bei Linkin Park Drogen und Alkohol, weswegen er sich lange nicht zugehörig fühlte. Aufgrund des Konsums zerbrach 2005 auch seine Ehe mit Samatha Olit, mit der er einen Sohn hat. Im selben Jahr heiratete er dann Talinda Bentley, mit der er heute noch zusammen ist und drei Kinder hat. Zwei weitere haben sie adoptiert. Später ließ er seine Sucht behandeln und kapselte sein leben von Linkin Parks Texten ab, was zum Stilwechel führte. Mittlerweile singt Bennington auch bei den Stone Temple Pilots und Dead By Sunrise. *'Michael "Mike" Shinoda (*11. Februar 1977)' - Rap, Gesang, Keyboard, Gitarre - Mike Shinoda wuchs zusammen mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Jason in Los Angeles auf. Sein Vater ist Amerikaner mit japanischen Wurzeln, während seine Mutter europäische Wurzeln hat. Er lernte Brad Delson in der Schule kennen und begann früh, zu zeichnen. Er lernte mit sechs Jahren Klavier spielen und studierte später Kunst, wo er Joe Hahn kennenlernte. Er schloss mit einem Bachelor of Art in Illustration ab und arbeitete zuerst als Grafikdesigner und arbeitete nebenher mit Xero. Als diese als Linkin Park erfolgreich wurden, wurde die Musik seine Haupteinnahmequelle. Neben der Produktion übernimmt Shinoda auch die grafische Gestaltung der Alben und designte auch bei anderen Acts. Er ist Co-Songwriter neben Chester Bennington, schreibt einen Großteil der Musik und übernimmt gelegentlich auch Remix-Arbeiten. Er ist verheiratet und hat zwei Kinder. *'Bradford "Brad" Delson (*1. Dezember 1977) '- Gitarre - Er kannte Mike Shinoda von der Highschool und gründete zusammen mit ihm und seinem Freund Rob Bourdon Xero. Sein Mitbewohner Dave Farrell kam ebenfalls hinzu. Delson studierte Kommunikationswissenschaften und hat einen Bachelor of Arts. Er wollte ebenfalls Rechswissenschaften studieren, brach das Studium allerdings schon nach einem Semester zugunsten der Band ab. Er schreibt an der Musik mit und produziert zusammen mit Shinoda, auf Hybrid Theory spielte er neben Gitarre auch den Bass. Delson spielt fast nie Solos, Lieder wie Little Things Give You Away, A Line in the Sand und War bilden ausnahmen. Laut eigenen Aussagen ermutigten ihn seine Bandmitglieder seit Minutes to Midnight, Solos zu spielen. Seine Bandmitglieder nennen ihn auch "BIg Bad Brad" oder "BBB". Er ist verheiratet, hat einen Sohn und ist gläubiger Jude. *'Rob Bourdon (*20. Januar 1979)' - Schlagzeug - Er stieß aufgrund seiner Freundschaft zu Brad Delson zu Linkin Park (damals noch Xero). Für das Schlagzeug begeisterte er sich bei einem Aerosmith-Konzert, außerdem spielt er noch Klavier. Er ist wie Brad Delson gläubiger Jude. *'David "Phoenix" Farrell (*8. Februar 1977)' - Bass (bis 1998, seit 2001) - David Farrell war Mitbewohner Delsons und kannte auch Rob Bourdon. Er wurde zur Band hinzugeogen, verließ sie aber bald wieder, um sich auf seine Band Tasty Snax zu konzentrieren. Nach einer Tour und einem Album verließ er diese aber wieder und wurde festes Mitglied von Linkin Park, die damals keinen Bassisten hatten. Bass ist nicht das einzige Instrument, das er spielt: Sein erstes Instrument war die Gitarre, er spielt auch Violine und Cello. David Farrell, auch "Dave" genannt, ist verheiratet und vom Katholizismus zum Protestantismus konvertiert. *'Joseph "Joe" Hahn (*15. März 1977) '- Turntables und Keyboard - Er hat zusammen mit Shinoda Kunst studiert, aber nie abgeschlossen. Trotzdem gestaltete er mit Shinoda die meisten der Album-Artworks. Zudem ist er Regisseur der meisten Videoclips von Linkin Park. Er hat selbst in zwei Langspielfilmen Regie geführt und steuerte zu einigen weiteren Special Effects bei. 'Ehemalige Mitglieder' *'Mark Wakefield '- Gesang (bis 1998) - Er war bis zur ersten Demo der damaligen Band Xero dabei und stieg dann aus. Chester Bennington ersetzte ihn. *'Kyle Christener' - Bass (1998-1999) - Ersetzte Dave Farrell am Bass und stieg kurz darauf aus. 'Live-Unterstützung und Session-Musiker' *'Ian Hornbeck' - Bass (2000) - Er spielte nur im Studio während den Aufnahmen von Hybrid Therory. *Scott Koziol - Bass (2000-2001) - Er spielte im Studio einige Songs auf Hybrid Theory ein und unterstützte die Band 2000 und 2001 live. Weblinks *Linkin Park auf Wikipedia *Offizielle Website *Linkin Park Wiki (englisch) Siehe auch *Nu Metal *Limp Bizkit *System of a Down Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Nu Metal Kategorie:Bands Kategorie:Alternative Kategorie:Crossover